


What I've Been Waiting For

by thatuncoolchick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Samstiel - Freeform, Sassy, Sastiel - Freeform, but the fluff took over, possible future smut, shutting up now, this was supposed to be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatuncoolchick/pseuds/thatuncoolchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas had a dream and shows up on Sam and Dean's doorstep in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I've Been Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> First work. I know its short and cheesy and all around lame but, I wanted to post it anyway.  
> By the way I'm posting this on my phone, And I'm not used to the formatting and whatnot yet so I apologise if anything looks funky.

"Cas?" Sam yelped in surprise as he opened the door. And he was very surprised, because Castiel was the absolute last person he was expecting to show up on his doorstep in the middle of the night.  
"Sam." Castiel said in that low, gravelly voice that never failed to go straight to Sam's dick and turn him on beyond belief.  
"Uh, Dean's sleeping...and you know how he is so, if you want to wake him, you're on your own. I'm steering clear of that mess." Sam rambled as he stepped away from the door, allowing Castiel entrance to the apartment. He kept his eyes on the floor pointedly, desperately trying to keep his eyes off of Cas's lips.  
"Sam, I am not here for Dean."  
"Y-you're not? Then uh, what-" and he was abruptly cut off by Castiel's lips on his in a gentle, tentative kiss.  
"I had a dream..." Cas said after he pulled away, he pressed his forehead against Sam's. "It was strange, and I do not remember most of it. The part I do remember is that you were there, and you smiled at me, and then you were about to kiss me, and I woke up. It was so vivid and I could not return to sleep after that so I came here."  
"Cas, I..." Sam started, quickly losing his train of thought as the words sunk in fully. "Cas...oh, damn it all to hell." And then he was shoving Cas against the door and kissing him, gripping his hips tightly enough to bruise as he swallowed a particularly filthy moan from the smaller man.  
"Sam..." Castiel growled against his lips once they parted for air. Sam hummed and nibbled along his jaw, down to the base of his throat and beginning to suck. Hard. Castiel made a low keening sound as he wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and launched himself up to wrap his legs around his waist with Sam's help once he figured out what Cas was doing. One arm wrapped around the small of his back while the other moved to his thigh, hitching him up a bit higher.  
"Fuck, Cas...wanted this - wanted You - for so long. God, you're beautiful." Sam rumbled into his neck, after sucking yet another purple mark into his skin.  
Castiel groaned and sank his hands into Sam's silky hair, pulling him away from his neck and into another kiss, this one much deeper and filled with need.  
"Jesus! What the fuck, guys?" came Dean's sleepy and confused voice from behind Sam.  
Sam and Castiel both pulled out of the fiery kiss, Cas untangling his legs from around Sam and Sam lowering him back down with a disappointed grunt.  
"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Sam grumbled as he turned toward his brother, keeping a hand comfortingly and maybe a little posessively on Castiel's hip.  
"Well yeah, I should be, but I was woken up by some moaning and thought maybe I should check to make sure you were alright, Sammy." Dean grumbled, "Imagine my surprise when I walked out here to find my best friend pinned to the door by my baby brother."  
"Um...Dean. I am sorry. I know you told me to stay away but I-"  
"You WHAT?" Sam shouted, glaring at Dean hard.  
Dean waved his hand dismissively, "Yeah, that was before I realized that he actually feels the same for you. Can't do anything about that, can I? I'm smart enough to realize that the more I try to keep you guys apart, the more you're gonna want to be together so..." he sighed, moving closer to stand in front of the two, "I'm gonna say this once, and only once. Cas, you take care of him. I love you, man, but you hurt Sammy and you're in for a world of pain, you hear me?"  
"Yes, Dean. I understand. I have no intention of hurting Sam."  
"And you," Dean turned his glare on Sam, "you hurt my best friend and I'll kick your ass, bitch. Got it?"  
"Yeah, I got it, jerk." Sam said sincerely.  
"Good. Well, now that we have that all cleared up, I think you two should move to Sam's room, yeah? I'm already considering replacing the door and burning that one." he grumbled.  
Sam snickered and rolled his eyes, "So dramatic," he turned back to Cas and gave a dirty smirk, "he has a point though, my room is sound proofed. We can be as loud as we want, for as long as we want without worrying about scarring my brother for life."  
"Now who's dramatic?" Dean snarked as he made his way to the kitchen for a late night snack.  
Ignoring his brother, Sam took Castiel's hand and brought it to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles, "I know the mood is pretty much ruined for now, thanks to Dean, but I'd really like you to stay, Cas. We could watch Netflix and cuddle." he suggested hopefully.  
Castiel smiled, "I would really like that too, Sam. On one condition."  
"What's that?" Sam asked as he began to tug Cas toward his room.  
"You have to kiss me again."  
Sam laughed and pulled Cas into his room, shutting the door before shoving him against it and claiming his lips once more. After a few minutes they both pulled away panting, "Don't be silly, Cas, that's just a given. Now that I've finally tasted you, no way I'm giving up a single chance to do it again."  
Castiel blushed and surged up to kiss Sam again, then pulled back to look in his eyes, "I feel oddly overdressed for cuddling."  
"That's because you are. Why don't we fix that?" Sam nipped his chin before pushing Castiel's coat off and then lifting his shirt over his head. Cas toed off his shoes and Sam began to unbutton his jeans and push them down his hips, making sure to leave his boxers where they were. "You want some sweats or something to sleep in? I think I've got an old pair somewhere that are too small for me."  
"I should be fine. It is a little cold but I seem to have aquired myself a heat source in the form of a very attractive, shaggy haired man." Castiel replied, tugging Sam toward the bed.  
"Gotta tell ya, Cas, you have a way with words." Sam said before jumping into bed and pulling Cas with him. He got comfortable and then waited for the smaller man to do the same. They ended up with Sam on his back with Cas lying half on top of him, head on his chest, one arm thrown across his waist, legs tangled and one of Sam's arms around Castiel's back to keep him where he was. "Comfy?"  
"Yes. I do not remember the last time I was this comfortable. You are much softer than you look, Sam." Cas said, lifting his head to look at him.  
"I'm going to take that as a compliment. Now," Sam reached out and grabbed the remote, "what should we watch?"  
When there was no answer, Sam looked down to find that Castiel was fast asleep, looking cute as all hell. Sam smiled and put something random on low volume before pressing a kiss to the top of Castiel's head before settling in to sleep. If the smile stayed on his face through the night, well, could you blame him? He finally had what he'd been dreaming about for 3 years, and he was going to bask in it.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. I have a bit of morning after smut floating around in my noggin, so I might write it up a bit later.
> 
> Also, would anyone be interested in a Sabriel fic based on the movie Drive Me Crazy? Its one of my favorite movies and when I watched it the other day it just screamed Sabriel at me. I'll probably do it whether or not anyone likes the idea anyway because I have a feeling the idea is not gonna go away otherwise. But it'll take a while to work it out anyway because I want it to be good and I absolutely don't want to rush it.
> 
> Anywayyy, feedback is love, positive or negative :)


End file.
